


Innuendo

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Breaking Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tension, so many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: It's been suggested that Ignis works with the Kingsglaive in order to hone his fighting skills and perhaps learn some magic while he's at it. After working with a few different Glaives he finds himself under Nyx Ulric's tutelage, and the lessons on fire magic arent the only things warming up the training room.*Technically this story precedes my story, The Dance, but it can be read completely on it's own.





	Innuendo

 

It took a moment for Ignis to realize that he was flat on his back in the middle of the sparring ring. The icy cold air around them still making his breath come out in puffs of white before him. Once second Ignis was dodging a kick from his sparring partner and then his feet were slipping out from beneath him. The next thing he knew he was looking up at the cocky smirk of Nyx Ulric.

“You have got to work on your situational awareness.” Nyx held out a hand to help him up, but Ignis batted it away and stood up on his own. “All those fancy backflips don’t count for much if you can’t keep your footing.”

Standing up fully, Ignis stifled a shiver as his bare feet made contact with the already dissipating ice on the padded gym floor. “I _was_ watching my footing. You cheated.”

Nyx shrugged. “A flan or ice bomb isn’t going to play fair either. Always be prepared for the unexpected, especially if your enemy knows magic.”

Ignis scoffed and moved to a more stable section of floor before taking position again. “Shall we continue?” It came out harsher than Ignis intended, but his wounded pride had put his mood on edge.

He’d been training with Gladio and Cor in the Citadel gym for over a year now, but both the Marshall and young Shield favored weapons and tactics that leaned toward the slow and strong rather than speed and agility.

It was by His Majesty’s suggestion that Ignis began training with the Glaives once a week to diversify his fighting style and perhaps learn some magic if he was able. He’d worked with Tredd, Libertus, and Crowe a few times, but overall his compatibility in both fitness and fighting style landed him squarely under Nyx Ulric’s tutelage.

Initially Nyx’s devil-may-care attitude and ambivalence toward formality (other than to King Regis) he carried himself with irked the young advisor to no end. Glaives were supposed to be the formal protectors of the people of the realm. On par with the Crownsguard in demeanor and strength, and yet Nyx didn’t take himself seriously in the least.

“Hang on a sec,” Nyx said as he approached Ignis where he stood. “Your stance is good but you’re holding yourself way too tight.” The Glaive walked around so that he was behind Ignis and lightly put his hands on his hips before moving the younger man from side to side. “You’ve gotta be fluid like water. It’s the best way to counteract the energy your opponent puts into their blow. You’re fit, but there will always be a bigger, stronger opponent…” Nyx scooted a little closer, moving his body along with Ignis until an observer might almost mistake them for dancing. Ignis could feel the light scrape of stubble against his neck as Nyx leaned in and whispered, “…and you need to learn to use their moves against them.”

“Oh?” Ignis turned so that he was facing the Glaive. So close that their noses were nearly touching and Ignis could clearly make out the minute tattoos beneath blue-gray eyes. His own emerald ones darted down to the older man’s lips before coming back up and spoke beneath his breath. “And how would I go about doing that with you?”

Nyx leaned back slightly and cleared his throat before releasing Ignis hips and moving to the other side of the ring. Smirking at his minor victory, he chided himself for continually falling back into this game they’d been wordlessly playing with each other since their training began.

After their first sparring match, two months ago, where the Glaive easily bested him, Ignis decided to do some research on the man and see what he could learn about his new trainer. Perhaps there was something he could use next time they sparred to his advantage. A phobia, an old injury, maybe a chink in his confident armor.

Alas, his search only yielded a rather disheartening history of a boy on the run as a refugee from Galahad and the tragic death of his parents and younger sister when Niflheim attacked their home town. Nyx was saved by Regis and paid back the kindness by becoming a loyal member of the Glaives ever since

There was no way Ignis was going to use any of that information against him. Not unless his life depended on it.  

But one thing that he _did_ glean about the Glaive was that Nyx Ulric was a shameless flirt with both men and women and had the charisma to back it up. Though the list of those who’d actually slept with him was surprisingly modest if the talk in the locker rooms was anything to go by.

Still, it didn’t take long before Ignis began doing ‘research’ of his own in the form of some saucy books he’d borrowed from Gladio and a fair share of time spent in incognito mode online. Ignis knew he was decent looking and he would be the first to admit he was mildly vein about his appearance. He would use it to his advantage. 

Initially, he began by wearing a tank top instead of a t-shirt when they sparred. Once he even went so far as to wear his yoga pants instead of the crown issue sweats to training once, but when he realized that Nyx wasn’t the only one giving him sideways glances he opted to pass on that method.

Instead he shifted his strategy to a more psychological approach. Letting Nyx ‘catch’ him checking him out when he thought he wasn’t being watched. Idly chewing on his lip when Nyx was showing him how to draw energy from the crystal to cast a spell. More recently Ignis had spent an extra minute or two in the shower washing up after a match, taking extra time to work a knot out of his shoulder under the running hot water and let out a light moan when it was released, knowing full well Nyx was somewhere within earshot.

Last week his efforts had come to fruition when Nyx managed to pin him against the training room floor during one of their hand-to-hand combat sessions. Nyx was straddling Ignis’ stomach with both of his hands pinned above his head as they breathed hard from their match. Ignis tried to break the older man’s grip, but it was futile.

Nyx smirked down at him. “Not bad. You almost had me that time.”

“I haven’t tapped out yet,” Ignis said, nearly out of breath too.

Nyx chuckled. “Oh please. I’ve got you flat on your back.”

Ah, a snide remark. Just what Ignis was waiting for. He licked his lips and glanced down at the area where their bodies met. With the lightest wiggle of his eyebrows Ignis said, “Is that such a bad thing?”

The boldness of the remark caught Nyx off guard long enough for Ignis to twist one of his legs up and hook his foot under the Glaive’s chin. In a blur of grapples and twisted limbs, Nyx found himself face down on the mat with his arms locked behind him. Ignis put just a little more pressure behind the lock and Nyx was shouting, “Alright alright! Shit. I give.”

 

That moment was two weeks ago.

Ignis wasn’t sure at what point the transition started, but as of late the ‘accidental’ moments of getting caught checking Nyx out he was _actually_ admiring his physique. The chewing of his lip had become a subconscious act as he watched beads of sweat flow across lightning scarred collar bones while they sparred. And the light moans in the shower turned to real gasps as Ignis brought himself to completion against the tile wall of his own shower at home at the thought of being pinned beneath the Glaive for other reasons.

Somewhere in his ploy to get the upper hand on his trainer, Ignis had utterly fallen in lust with the man, and he suspected Nyx knew it.

And yet… Their touches never strayed terribly far from professional, though they often lingered longer than necessary. Their words were never more direct than those of guidance or the odd double entendre. Both of their schedules were busy, so they never really saw each other outside the sparring arena, and neither of them ever really talked about their personal life outside the ring.

Which was why it came as a great shock to Ignis when Nyx looked up from where he was sharpening his kukui and asked. “How would you like to join me for some food and a beer this evening?”

Pausing with his own sharpening stone mid-way down his daggers, it took Ignis a moment to find his voice. “Pardon?”

Nyx shrugged indifferently and returned to his blades. “There’s a new place that just opened up in my neighborhood. It’s got a really respectable drink selection and yakitori to die for. Gladio mentioned you were a foodie, so I thought you might like it.”

“Oh? You and Gladio talk about me often?”

“Is that a ‘no’?”

Ignis chewed his lip in a mixture of annoyance and anxiety. He didn’t know that Gladio and Nyx hung out, though he supposed he should have expected it. The young shield did idolize the glaives and Ignis suspected he had a crush on Crowe, but did that mean that Nyx has been gleaning information on him as well? What had he learned?

It wasn’t until Nyx rasped the stone along the blade particularly loudly that Ignis realized he hadn’t yet answered. He cleared his throat. “That sounds interesting, but I’m afraid I haven’t packed anything other than my work clothes. I’d have to run back home to change.”

Another indifferent shrug. “That’s fine. You wanna meet by the statue of The Tall in an hour or so? It’ll give me time to finish up here anyway and let Lib and the others know when we’ll be there.”

Libertus was meeting them? Oh… then perhaps this was a more social gathering instead of what Ignis initially suspected. “I think I can make it without issue.”

“Good.” Nyx stood up and sheathed his blades. “Just…don’t go wearing a tie or anything too proper. This place is a hole in the wall, not a five-star restaurant. Let your hair down for a change. Think you can handle that?”

Ignis mentally browsed the contents of his closet at home. “I’ll manage.”

 

Despite the fact that Ignis was going to be hanging out with a group, he prepared for the evening as if it were a more one-on-one outing. He took a thorough shower before rummaging through his closet for something he wouldn’t wear to a board meeting. He settled on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt Noctis had bought him last solstice that he’d never worn other than to bed. It was dark gray with an embossed skull on the front along with a crossed spoon and knife beneath it. It was by far the most casual item Ignis owned. He put it on, grabbed his jacket, and head out into the night.

As expected Nyx was waiting for him beneath the statue of The Tall. He wore his Glaive jacket over civilian clothes and typed away on his phone before noticing Ignis doing a double take. Nyx’s gaze paused a moment before his smirk widened into a smile. “Oh hey, almost didn’t recognize you. The plebian attire is becoming of you.”

“Coming from a man who’s wearing half a uniform,” Ignis taunted. “I’m fairly sure that’s not in regulations.”

“Bite me.”

Ignis smirked and spoke before he could stop himself. “Don’t you dare tempt me with a good time.”

There it was again. The look Nyx had given him in the ring two weeks ago before Ignis turned the tides and pinned the Glaive himself. Part of it was lust, that was for sure, but the rest was uncertainty. Though, _why_ , Ignis had yet to assert.

“You say things like that all the time?” Nyx asked as they walked down the street, presumably toward the restaurant.

“When the mood strikes me.” A capricious jab back.

Nyx turned toward him. “And what mood is striking you at this moment?” A deflection.

Ignis was rather enjoying this volley. “Wouldn’t you love to know.”

“You’re right. I would.”

Their eyes locked and something unspoken passed between them. A verification? A verdict that perhaps this wasn’t a game anymore?

This time it was Nyx’s turn to bite his lip and shamelessly give Ignis a slow onceover. A half a block later, he stopped walking. “Hey,” he gestured his head to the side. “This is my place. You want to come up for a drink before we have to be there. Maybe a coffee?”

Ignis didn’t want to misread the situation again. Maybe Nyx _was_ simply inviting him up for a beverage of some kind, though the thought that the classic innuendo ran deeper made heat pool into his core. “That sounds splendid.”

Wordlessly they entered the main doorway and began to climb the narrow stairway. The building was quite old, but well loved. Its residents doing what they could within their budget to keep the place maintained, and it showed. The whole hallway smelled like old wood, fresh paint, and what Ignis suspected was Nyx’s cologne.

Three floors up Nyx approached a door and took out his keys before unlocking it and stepping in. The apartment was clean, but lived in. Washed laundry hung on a far clothes line behind two cushioned leather chairs and a small television. There was a table and a twin bed in the corner beneath a window, but little else.

Somehow Ignis never suspected such humble accommodations for the ‘Hero’ of the Glaives.

The small space was warm, so Ignis began sliding his jacket off. He’d barely gotten it past his elbows before Nyx was standing before him. So close he could confirm that it was indeed Nyx’s cologne he smelled coming up the stairs.

It was as if Ifrit himself was suddenly occupying the space with them. The thin cotton of his t-shirt stifling against Ignis skin under the unfiltered blue-gray gaze.

“Enough games, Scientia. Is this what you want or no?”

For once, Ignis’ tact failed him. He wanted to say something witty to counteract the very direct strike Nyx had dealt him, but he was at a loss. So, when Nyx opened his mouth to ask again, Ignis leaned forward and captured it instead.

Sexual tension broken, they discarded their formalities, barriers, innuendos, and snarky remarks for simply the pleasure of the other man.

Ignis heard the loud clang of the Glaive jacket hit the wooden floor as Nyx assaulted his lips before moving to his jaw and neck. His stubble left a fantastic burn along pale skin that Ignis was sure he would be feeling for days to come. Calloused fingers worked their way under the cotton of his shirt and left trails so hot on Ignis’ skin that he could have sworn Nyx was using magic. When thumbs traced along Ignis’ nipples he leaned his head back and let out an unrestrained moan while Nyx found a sweet spot along his pulse with his tongue.

The Glaive let out a light moan of his own. “You sound even better than I imagined you would.” He kissed Ignis’ lips again before asking. “How far you want to take this?”

“As far as you can,” was all Ignis had to say before they were making their way to the small bed in the corner. The springs protested loudly as they flopped down on the old frame and began to grope and tear at each other’s clothes.

In the blur of fabric and sweaty bodies they eventually found themselves mostly naked but for Nyx’s dark briefs and the socks Ignis just hadn’t bothered to kick off yet. The Glaive wasted no time lavishing the younger man with his mouth. Down his sternum and stomach until he reached where Ignis wanted him more than anything.

Ignis had only received oral sex a few times before, but _this_ was something else entirely. Whereas his last experience was full of awkward blushes and insecurities, Nyx shattered his expectations, working languidly with his mouth while his palm fondled the taught glands beneath and pressed gently on his perineum intermittently with every other dip of his head.

Tangling his fingers in dark hair, Ignis threw his head forward and gasped as his orgasm careened toward the front without mercy. His thighs were trembling and his breath was coming in short burst as he toed the edge, but suddenly Nyx was pulling away.

Ignis let out an undignified whine as Nyx winked at him apologetically before reaching into the small end table drawer. Coming back with a foil wrapper and a small bottle of lube, Ignis let out a sigh of relief when slick fingers began to probe his entrance and Nyx picked up where he let off, albeit at a slower pace.

Ignis was not shy about playing with himself at home and he had experienced sex before, but he’d never been at the mercy of such skilled hands. Nyx found his prostate almost immediately and curled his fingers into it gently as he worked him open. Ignis knew he could work faster, but Nyx was holding back.

“Please…”

Nyx hummed what sounded like a ‘nuh uh’ while he worked before picking up his head. “I never rush prep. Getting hurt in the ring is one thing. This is another.” He winked again. “But don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging for long.”

When he said ‘long’ he inserted another finger and curled again so he hit Ignis’ prostate like a bulls-eye. Biting his own lip as he worked, Nyx used his free hand to jerk Ignis off slowly until he was unraveled beneath him. Ignis’ toes curled and his back arched as he came hard, coating himself and Nyx as he did before flopping down onto the worn mattress.

Nyx pulled his fingers up and licked the evidence away. “That…was quite the sight to behold.” With his other hand he removed his fingers from inside Ignis and slid his briefs down, releasing his hard cock to the warm air of the room before rolling on a condom and lubing himself up further. “You want me to be on top or you wanna ride? Guest’s choice.”

Ignis had been pinned by the Glaive in the ring enough, he wanted to be the one on top. So, as soon as he caught his breath again he sat up and kissed Nyx, guiding him down to lay on his back before straddling him and lining up. His own cock twitching at attention again already as he teased Nyx up and down the cleft of his ass. Focusing hard on Nyx expression, Ignis sank down, reveling at the way the Glaive’s eyes squeezed shut as he uttered a silent curse (or prayer, he couldn’t tell). “Fuck…gods your tight. This isn’t…this isn’t your first time is it?” Nyx looked up at him with a concerned look on his face, rubbing circles on Ignis’ hips with his thumbs as he did.

He shook his head. “No. Not the first time, but by far the best.” Making a point, he swiveled his hips, earning a low groan from the man beneath him. Ignis’ own member was at full attention again as he rose up and sunk back down on Nyx with languid thrusts before slowly picking up the pace. “This position feels familiar,” he said between breaths as he moved, but he suspected his partner didn’t hear it.

Nyx’s fingers dug into his hips as he moved, silently begging him to go faster. He continued at the pace he’d set for a few moments until he could feel muscular thighs tremble beneath his own. Instead of speeding up he responded by slowing down to a near stop, reveling in the contorted mixture of lust and anguish that crossed the Glaive’s face.

Once he felt he’d tortured him enough he began to pick up the pace again, twisting his hips like he’d seen in so many porno’s and it was paying off for the both of them. His prostate was graced again and again with delicious pressure as Nyx moved within him. He might be able to come again untouched at this pace if he kept it up. He considered trying for it, but soon Nyx’s thighs were trembling again and he was beginning to get that thousand-yard stare. He was close again.

Though this time when Ignis slowed down to a crawl, Nyx was having none of it.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Releasing the grip on his hips, Nyx sat up wrapped his arms around Ignis’ torso before flipping him over so he was on his back. Sitting back up he began plowing into him with a sense of urgency.

Ignis could only hold on for the ride as the frame of the small bed was put to the test. The lurid smack of flesh to flesh joined the cacophony of joists loosening and springs protesting. Somewhere during the relentless assault Ignis found his mouth full of Nyx’s tongue again as the Glaive moaned and gasped.

Sliding a hand between them, Ignis managed to get a few desperate tugs of himself in before he was coming for the second time of the evening, letting out a muffled whine into Nyx’s mouth. The other man came an instant later, gripping his thigh against his chest desperately as he thrust one final time, burying himself as he came.

Suddenly the room was silent but for the gasps and pants of the two men within it. After a moment Ignis ran his fingers through Nyx’s sweaty hair and sighed contently to himself. “Well, that was-”

The bedframe gave out beneath them, tumbling both men to the whitewashed floor below.

They lay there like that for a few seconds, staring at each other in disbelief before Nyx began to laugh. The sound was contagious and soon Ignis was joining him until they were both in near tears. “I thought,” Nyx started between peals of laughter, “I thought that only ever happened in movies.”

Ignis wiped the tears out of his eyes and sat up, looking around for tissues for multiple reasons now. “Apologies. It seems we got carried away.”

“That’s an understatement.” Nyx rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing a face cloth from the bathroom before tossing it at Ignis to clean himself off. Water ran for a moment before the chime of a phone echoed through the small room. Nyx emerged from the bathroom and searched around for his pants before finding them under the mattress. Pulling his phone out he made the motion to be quiet to Ignis before answering. “Hey, Lib. What’s up?”

There was talking on the other end of the line. Ignis took the opportunity to find his own underwear and jeans, wherever they’d been strewn.

“Oh shit, you wanted to meet at six? I thought you said seven.” Nyx winked at Ignis, clearly lying. “Yeah, I just got out of the shower. Give me fifteen minutes I’ll be there. Order me some stuffed peppers, would’ya. Thanks.” He hung up his phone before tossing it on the ruined bed. “Still hungry?”

Ignis smiled at the casual air that now existed between them. He’d just had the best sex of his life, destroyed a bed and yet… things felt normal now. “It does seem I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“Good. Me too.” Nyx leaned in and kissed him. “Should we do this again? Same time next week?”

Ignis found his pants and slid them on, somehow baffled how he’d managed to keep his socks on through the whole event. He wasn’t sure if Nyx was referring to the food or the sex or both, but Ignis found he really didn’t care which. “I’ll see if I can free up a slot in my schedule.”

 

X~X~X~

Thank you so much to Xylianna on Tumblr for brainstorming this with me :) Always a pleasure.

 


End file.
